La aventura de Tails y Knuckles
by hydreigonslayer
Summary: Despues de que sonic derrotara al Dr.robotnik y fuese absorvido por el phantom ruby, Tails y Knuckles prometen cuidar su mundo asta la llegada del erizo.
1. chapter 1

En una isla flotante llamada Angel Island, hogar de Knuckles el echidna el guardian de la, Master esmerald, una esmeralda que mantenia la isla flotando para evitar que ladrones o caza tesoros intenten robarla, Knuckles cuidaba la esmeralda junto con un zorro de dos colas llamado, Miles Power, pero que prefieren que lo llamen Tails.

Tails:Knuckles

Knuckles miro a Tails, el zorro tenia una cara de duda.

Knuckles:Que pasa?

Tails:Tu crees que Sonic volvera?

El echidna se confundio un poco por la pregunta de Tails.

Tails:Es que ya pasaron tres dias y me estoy empezando a preocupar

El zorro agacho la cabeza con tristesa.

Knuckles:Tails...no tienes que preocuparte

Tails levanto la cabeza viendo a Knuckles con curiosidad.

Knuckles:Sabes tal vez no sepa donde esta Sonic, o en que peligros se este metiendo pero estamos ablando del ser vivo mas rapido, que derroto a robotnik y sus maquinas solo con su velocidad, no tienes que preocuparte si conoces a Sonic mas que yo sabes que no es la primera vez que se metio en problemas y salio ileso

Tails:Creo que tienes razon gracias Knuckles

El echidna solo sonrio mientras miraba a Tails mas animado.

Tails:amm...te puedo aser otra pregunta?

Knuckles se volvio a confundir, ¿acaso Tails seguia teniendo dudas?.

Knuckles:Cual?

Pregunto con curiosidad el guardian.

Tails:Sabes...donde puedo encontrar algo que comer?

La pregunta hiso que a Knuckles le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

Knuckles:En el sur hay un arbol con frutos

Tails:Gracias

Tails se levanto moviendo sus colas, empezando a volar hasia el sur.

Knuckles:...

Cuando Knuckles ya no podia ver al Tails, agacho su cabeza queriendo descansar un poco.

¿?:Enserio esa es tu manera de cuidar la Esmeralda Madre

Knuckles se levanto sorpendido cuando escucho una voz metalica, miro por los lados pero no veia a nadie.

¿?:Solo mira arriba

Knuckles levanto su cabeza, no podria creer quien era.

Knuckles:Tu!!! pero yo te

¿?:Me alegra que no me olvidaras guardian

Un robot con cierto parecido a sonic estaba bajando lentamente asta tocar el suelo.

Knuckles:Mecha Sonic...

El echidna no podria creer que, Mecha Sonic, estaba enfrente suyo, no lo habia destruido hase tiempo, es imposible que robotnik lo aya recontruido, no paso mucho desde que destruyeron su base.

Knuckles:Que quieres

Mecha Sonic:Sabe que quiero

Mecha Sonic levanto su mano apuntando su dedo hasia la esmeralda, Knuckles se puso enfrente viendo al robot con enojo.

Knuckles:Esta vez evitare que la robes

Mecha Sonic:Si quieres pelear...dejare que me des el primer golpe

Knuckles:(choca los puños)je te arepentiras chatarra

Knuckles levanto la mano con el puño listo para acabar con Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic:...

Mecha Sonic solo se quedo quieto mientras su cuerpo brillaba y chispas salian de su cuerpo, el guardian no se dio cuenta y cuando su puño toco al robot empezo a sentir un dolor electrisante que iso que cayera al suelo adolorido.

Knuckles:eso...es nuevo

Knuckles perdio la fuerza quedando inconsiente, Mecha Sonic solo se quedo viendo a Knuckles tirado en el suelo.

Mecha Sonic:Sigues siendo el mismo echidna que el Doctor engaño...patetico


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Knuckles!!? estas bien?...porfavor despierta_**

El guardian se desperto, viendo que estaba en el altar junto con un Tails que lo abrazo cuando vio que desperto, el zorro se debio aver asustado cuando lo vio tirado y inmovil, Knuckles se separo de Tails y lo miro.

Knuckles:Tails sabes que paso verdad?

El zorro movio la cabeza en negacion.

Knuckles:(suspira)bien entonces tendre que explicarte

Tails y Knuckles estaban corriendo en una zona de jungla que parecia tener algunos daños, como si alguien hubiera causador un incendio.

Tails:Asi...que estas diciendo que cuando me fui Mecha Sonic, que volvio de alguna forma te engaño y se robo la Master Esmerald?

Knuckles:Dificil de creer no

Tails:Pero como Mecha Sonic volvio, si la base del Dr.robotnik fue destruida hace poco, es improsible que reconstruyera a un robot como el

Knuckles:(gruñiendo)Lo peor es que esa chatarra se robo la esmerarla

Tails miro al echidna que desde lejos se veia que estaba enojado, y no lo culpa ser el guardian de una poderosa esmerarla y de la nada un gordo con bigote te la robe, recuperarla solo para que un robot creado por el mismo gordo te la robe y use su poder y tengas que pelear con el, que despues de meses el mismo robot vuelva a robar la esmeralda debe ser algo...jodido.

Tails:(mirando alrededor)

No sabia por que pero esta zona de la isla le parecia conocido mas con esas marcas de incendio que habia.

Knuckles:Recuerdas el lugar

Tails lo miro confundido.

Knuckles:El lugar es lindo antes era mas lindo, pero tu y cierto erizo lo quemaran, recuerdas?

Tails se sorpendio, ahora entiende por que le parecia familiar el ligar, auque decir que fue culpa de el y Sonic, cuando fue el robot con lanzallamas de Robotnik quien quemo todo al explotar.

Tails:(sonriendo)Knuckles no te olvides quien quemo el lugar fue un robot del carahuevo jeje

Knuckles:Te refieres al robot que tu y Sonic golpearon hasta explotar y causar un incendio

Tails:Oh...pues...

Knuckles:Sabes Tails esta isla tiene un sistema algo delicado asi que ten cuidado con lo que haces

Tails:Esta bien

Knuckles:Bien por que sabes algo que aprendi es que POR CHAO!!! HABLAS ENSERIO!!?

Tails se confundio por el grito que dio Knuckles, cuando vio la razon le sorpendio ver un robot plateado con pinches parecido a un erizo, quemar un par de arboles con un par de lanzallamas que tenia en vez de manos, el zorro miro fijamente al robot y de repente recordo quien era.

Tails:SILVER SONIC!!!

Knuckles:Lo conoces

Tails:Es otra version robotica de Sonic

Knuckles:mecha, metal, silver cuantos robot de Sonic iso ese gordo

Tails:Pues...es un poco dificil de recordar

Knuckles:No importa lo destruire

Tails:Espera no recuerdo que Silver Sonic tuviera lazallamas parece que lo mejoraron...esto esta mal y ni siquiera sabemos como lo iso el Dr.robotnik para reconstruir y mejorar a Silver Sonic y Mecha Sonic

Knuckles:Eso da igual Tails lo que importa es evitar que aga mas daño

Knuckles se fue corriendo hasia Silver Sonic ignorando los grito de Tails, el robot al ver que el echidna se acercaba lo apunto con su lanzallamas y disparo fuego, knuckles salta y golpea la cabeza de Silver Sonic.

Knuckles:Que te parecio

Silver Sonic:...!!!

Silver Sonic se agacha y hace un Spindass que casi golpea a Knuckles.

Knuckles:Okey no estuvo mal

Silver Sonic solo se quedo biendo a Knuckles para despues activar sus popursores.

Knuckles:Venga

Knuckles prepara su puño, pero cuando creeyo que Silver Sonic lo atacaria paso de largo escapando de Knuckles.

Knuckles:Eh? HEY!!!

El guardian empezo a perseguir al robot, mientras Tails que estaba al pendiente de todo tambien empezo a correr.

tanto zorro como echidna empezaron a perseguir al robot hasta un acantilado serca de una corriente de agua.

Knuckles:Ya no tiene salida

Tails:espera Knuckles

Knuckles:Ahora?

Tails:Deberias tener un plan para acabar con el, no solo puedes solo golpearlo

Knuckles se quedo mirando al zorro, despues vio a Silver Sonic peparado para atacar, al echidna se le prendio el foco.

Knuckles:Bien tengo un plan

Tails:Bien cual

El echidna se puso detras de Tails y lo empujo hasia Silver Sonic.

Knuckles:Listo pelea con el

Tails se quedo impactado, pero se quedo mas cuando vio al echidna correr dejando solo al zorrito.

Tails:Knuckles~

Dijo con una voz aguda mientras se daba la vuelta y veia a Silver Sonic listo para quemarlo, el zorro intento irse volando pero Silver Sonic lanzo fuego dandole en una de sus colas, Tails se tiro al suelo y empezo a apagar el fuego de su cola mientras Silver Sonic lo apunto con su lanzallamas.

Silver Sonic:...!

Silver Sonic iba a diparar pero sintio como lo agaraban de la cintura, pudo ver al echidna que lo agarra y lo llevaba al acantilado.

Knuckles:Creo que tu no soportas el agua cierto?

Silver Sonic:...!!!

Knuckles:Pues si ese es el caso

El echidna usando su fuerza lanzo a Silver Sonic hasia el acantilado que llavaba a Hydrocity.

Knuckles:Bien echo

Knuckles iso una pose de victoria, pero sintio un golpe en la cabeza.

Knuckles:AY!!

Tails:(enojado)Que fue eso de "pelea con el"

Knuckles:Tranquilo Tails lo que importa es que el plan funciono

Tails:Ay un fallo en tu plan Silver Sonic puede volar

Knuckles:De seguro lo olvido

Tails:COMO DICES IDIOTA!!!

"BOOOM"

Una explocion se escucho debajo de Hidrocity.

Knuckles:(sonrie)vez

Tails:pero...no dire nada


End file.
